


Jouluyllätys

by Vendela (Wendela)



Series: Vendelan jouluiset ficit [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Jouluaatto, Keski-ikäiset Harry ja Draco, M/M, Pikkujoulut, Pojat juonivat, Romance, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendela/pseuds/Vendela
Summary: Albus Severus Potter on huolissaan isästään Harry Potterista joka on ollut aivan liian kauan yksin avioeronsa jälkeen. Kuinka Albus voisi piristää isäänsä joulun lähestyessä?





	Jouluyllätys

Lokakuu 2023  
  
"Isän pitäisi löytää joku", Albus Severus Potter sanoi maaten selällään sängyllään seitsemäsluokkalaisten luihuisten makuusalissa.  
"Hmm", Scorpius Malfoy sanoi hajamielisesti omasta sängystään edessään avonainen taikahistorian oppikirja.  
"En usko, että isällä on ollut ketään sen jälkeen kun äiti jätti hänet, ja siitä on jo kaksi vuotta", Albus puuskahti ja kierähti kyljelleen tuijottamaan parasta ystäväänsä.  
"Niin", Scorpius sanoi, mutta hänen äänestään kuuli, ettei hän oikeastaan keskittynyt siihen, mitä Albus puhui.  
"Ja luulen että Rose on raskaana", Albus totesi silmäten ystäväänsä kulmakarvat koholla.  
"Mitä?" Scorpius kysyi ja nousi välittömästi istumaan.  
  
Hetken aikaa pojat tuijottivat toisiaan ennen kuin Albus purskahti nauramaan.  
  
"Hah, sainpahan sinun mielenkiintosi viimein", Albus sanoi virnistellen edelleen leveästi.  
"Mitä sinä sanoit Rosesta?" Scorpius kysyi.  
"Se ei ollut mitään tärkeää", Albus huiskautti kädellään vähättelevästi. "Mutta kuuntele nyt. Minä olen ihan oikeasti huolissani isästä. Hänen pitäisi löytää joku. Hän on kaikki illat yksin kotona ja murehtii joko työasioita tai sitten meitä lapsiaan. Jos hän löytäisi jonkun, niin ainakin hän saisi jotain säpinää elämäänsä. Eikä hän sitä paitsi ole vielä edes liian vanha, eihän?"  
  
"Mistä sinä puhut?" Scorpius pudisti päätään ja koetti ymmärtää Albuksen puheesta jotain.  
"Isästä", Albus sanoi. "Harrysta. Harry Potterista. Tiedäthän?"  
"Hölmö, tietenkin minä tiedän kuka isäsi on. Mutta mitä sinä tarkoitat että hänen pitäisi löytää joku?" Scorpius kysyi.  
"Siitä on jo kaksi vuotta kun äiti jätti hänet, eikä isällä ole ollut sen jälkeen ketään. Tai en ainakaan usko että hänellä olisi ollut. Nykyisin hän kuitenkin sentään kertoo minulle asioitaan toisin kun silloin ennen", Albus sanoi.  
  
Kumpikin heistä tiesi, mitä Albus tarkoitti sanoilla 'silloin ennen'. Se oli aikaa ennen kuin Albus ja Scorpius olivat lähes tuhonneet koko olemassa olevan velhomaailman. Tapahtumista oli jo kolme vuotta aikaa, mutta silti he molemmat muistivat ne elävästi kuin edellisen päivän. Heidän toilailustaan oli lopulta seurannut paljon hyvää, mutta myös jonkin verran pahaa. Albus ei ollut aivan varma, mutta hän uskoi, että ne tapahtumat olivat muuttaneet hänen isäänsä jonkin verran. Ei kai kukaan voinut pysyä täysin muuttumattomana, jos joutui elämään uudelleen elämänsä kauheimmat hetket? Vaikka äiti oli tehnyt kaikkensa, silti isä oli sulkeutunut kuoreensa ja etääntynyt äidistä. Samalla kuitenkin Albuksen suhde isäänsä oli lujittunut, ja he olivat nykyisin läheisempiä kuin koskaan ennen.  
  
Lopputulos isän kipuilusta oli kuitenkin ollut se, ettei Ginny ollut enää jaksanut vaan oli hakenut eroa. Harry ei ollut edes vastustellut, ja Albukselle tämä olikin sanonut vain, että tahtoi Ginnyn olevan onnellinen. Albus ei voinut olla pohtimatta, eikö hänen isänsä sitten tahtonut onnea elämäänsä?  
  
Pyöriteltyään asiaa riittävän pitkään mielessään, Albus oli päättänyt, että hänen täytyi tehdä asialle jotain. Vaikka kaikki sanoivatkin, ettei äidin ja isän ero ollut hänen syynsä, Albus koki kuitenkin huonoa omaatuntoa asiasta, sillä ilman hänen ja Scorpiuksen seikkailua asiat olisivat ennallaan ja hänen vanhempansa olisivat edelleen naimisissa. Albus oli koettanut puhua tästä Jamesille kesällä, kun tämä oli ollut käymässä kotona isän neljäkymmentäkolmevuotissyntymäpäivillä, mutta James oli ollut aivan liian keskittynyt omiin asioihinsa, kuten uraansa Irlannin Kanahaukkojen etsijänä ja salaperäiseen ihastukseensa, josta tämä ei kuitenkaan ollut suostunut kertomaan mitään. Lily oli taas aivan liian nuori Albuksen mielestä, eikä tätä muutoinkaan kiinnostanut isän asiat. Lilyä kiinnostivat vain pojat ja meikit, ja välillä Albus mietti, oliko tämä todella hänen sisarensa vai joku vaihdokas toisesta ulottuvuudesta.  
  
"Mitä sinä sitten ajattelit tehdä asialle?" Scorpius kysyi nyt aidosti kiinnostuneena ja täysin keskittyneenä Albuksen ongelmaan.  
"En tiedä, ja siihen tarvitsekin sinun apuasi", Albus sanoi. "Meidän täytyy löytää isälle uusi kumppani."  
"Miksi? En ymmärrä, miksi juuri meidän täytyy etsiä hänelle joku, eikö hän voi tehdä sitä itse?" Scorpius ihmetteli.  
"Koska hän ei koskaan poistu kotoa muualle kuin töihin tai Ronin luo. Joten hän ei koskaan tapaa ketään uutta", Albus selitti.  
"Mutta emmehän me tunne ketään hänen ikäisiään sinkkuja. Ja mistä me edes tiedämme, minkälaisista tyypeistä hän tykkää", Scorpius yritti.  
"Tuo on kyllä totta", Albus joutui myöntymään ja rypisti otsaansa miettiessään uutta ongelmaa.  
  
Pitkään ajatuksissa pyörinyt idea ei ääneen lausuttuna ollutkaan niin helppo toteuttaa. Albus huomasi pohtivansa, kuinka hyvin hän sittenkään tunsi isäänsä. Vaikka heidän välinsä olivatkin nykyisin paljon avoimemmat, eivät he koskaan keskustelleet tämmöisistä asioista.  
  
"Mutta -", Scorpius aloitti hitaasti, "ehkä me voisimme kuitenkin tehdä jotain."  
"Kerro", Albus innostui välittömästi.  
"Ehkä meidän ei tarvitse löytää hänelle uutta kumppania, mutta voisimme kuitenkin piristää häntä ja saada hänet ehkä lähtemään kotoa ihmistenilmoille", Scorpius puhui hitaasti aivan kun ajatus vasta kypsyisi tämän päässä.  
"Kerro lisää", Albus kehotti ja nojasi eteenpäin.  
"Jos me vaikka lähettäisimme hänelle nimettömiä kirjeitä, sellaisia, jossa joku olisi muka ihastunut häneen", Scorpius sanoi.  
"Joo, ja sitten voisimme pyytää häntä sokkotreffeille", Albus innostui heti, mutta Scorpius pudisti päätään.  
"Ei, ei. Ei mitään tuollaista. Mutta voisimme vähän tsempata häntä ja ehkä nostaa hänen itsetuntoaan?"  
"Kuulostaa hyvältä", Albus sanoi ja poimi vuoteeltaan tyhjän pergamentin ja heitti sen Scorpiuksen vuoteelle.  
"Mitä minä tällä teen?" Scorpius ihmetteli pergamenttia.  
"Sinä saat kirjoittaa hänelle", Albus sanoi.  
"Miksi minä?" Scorpius kysyi.  
"Koska hän tunnistaa minun käsialani senkin hölmö", Albus sanoi ja kohensi ryhtiään. "No niin, mistä hän pitäisi?"  
  
Pian Scorpiuksen sulkakynä raapi pitkin pergamenttia Albuksen pulputtaessa ideoitaan. Ensimmäinen kirje valmistui ennätysajassa, ja pojat päättivät postittaa sen alkuviikosta juuri ennen Halloweenia.  
  
  
Marraskuu 2023  
  
Harry Potter pyöritteli kirjettä kädessään. Tämä oli nyt neljäs hänen saamansa nimetön kirje, eikä hänellä ollut hajuakaan, kuka näitä lähetti hänelle. Käsiala oli etäisesti tuttua ja muistutti Harrya jostain, mutta hän ei kuitenkaan pystynyt yhdistämään sitä kehenkään aivan suoralta kädeltä. Lisäksi kirjeiden kirjoittajan täytyi tuntea hänet, sillä Harry oli suojannut pöllöpostinsa juuri tällaisten tuntemattomien ihailijakirjeiden vuoksi. Se oli tosin monien tiedossa, sillä Harry oli kuitenkin pohjimmiltaan kiltti ihminen eikä tahtonut loukata ketään, joten saattoi siis olla että hänen ihailijansa pyysi jotakuta toista lähettämään kirjeet puolestaan.  
  
Ihmeissään Harry silmäili jälleen kirjettä, jossa kerrottiin, kuinka hän oli vuosisadan rohkein velho ja kuinka kirjoittaja toivoi, että Harry olisi onnellinen elämässään. Toisaalta Harrya huvitti kirjoittajan into ja tahto valaa häneen uskoa, mutta toisaalta hän tuli surulliseksi, sillä hänestä tuntui kun kirjoittaja näkisi hänen tarkoin varjelemansa yksityisyyden taakse. Viime vuosina hän oli vetäytynyt entistä enemmän julkisuudesta ja vietti aikaansa vain lähimpien ystäviensä ja perheensä seurassa.  
  
Ovelta kuuluva koputus sai Harryn säpsähtämään ja hän työnsi nopeasti kirjeen pöytälaatikkoonsa.  
  
"Häiritsenkö?" Hermione kysyi ovelta.  
"Et suinkaan", Harry viittasi taikaministerin sisään ja Hermione istahti tyytyväisenä Harryn vierastuolille.  
"Kuinka voin auttaa?" Harry kysyi parhaalta ystävältään.  
"Henkilöstöosasto on keksinyt, että tänä vuonna pikkujoulutoimikuntaan täytyy liittää myös jokaisen osaston päälliköt. Joten tervetuloa mukaan", Hermione hymyili tekohymyä ja ojensi Harrylle osallistujalistan.  
  
Silmäillessään listaa Harry kuunteli Hermionea puolella korvalla. Pikkujouluihin tahdottiin nähtävästi panostaa tänä vuonna kunnolla, sillä viime vuonna osallistujat olivat pettyneet siihen, etteivät esimiehet olleet heittäytyneet mukaan ja henkilöstöosastolle oli sadellut kritiikkiä asiasta.  
  
"Joten tänä vuonna on sitten ainakin naamiaiset ja Ron on luvannut jotain kaupalta, vaikka en ole kyllä varma kannattaako meidän..." Hermionen ääni haipui Harryn korvista kun hänen katseensa osui tuttuun, tai ainakin tutulta näyttävään käsialaan listassa.  
  
_Draco Malfoy, taikalakiosasto, ylilakivelho_  
  
"Kuulostaa hyvältä", Harry sanoi ja ryhtyi penkomaan sulkakynää laatikostaan.  
  
Olisiko voinut...? Mutta miksi ihmeessä...? Toisaalta taas...?  
  
Lukemattomat kysymykset risteilivät Harryn päässä, kun hän etsi kynää jolla raapustaa nimensä listaan. Viimein hän löysi etsimänsä ja vetäisi puumerkkinsä Hermionen listaan.  
  
_Harry Potter, auroriosasto, yliaurori_  
  
Sitten hän työnsi listan Hermionen käteen ja nousi seisomaan. Hieman ihmeissään Hermione nousi myös ja kun Harry nyökkäsi kohden ovea, nainen ymmärsi poistua.  
  
"Anteeksi, en muistanut, että minulla alkaa pian yksi palaveri enkä ole viimeistellyt esitystäni siihen", Harry keksi hätävalheen ja kun Hermione sulki ovea, Harry koetti hymyillä mahdollisimman luontevasti.  
  
Jäätyään yksin Harry lysähti istumaan tuoliinsa. Hän veti ylälaatikon auki ja otti kirjenipun käteensä. Käsialassa oli kyllä hämmästyttävää samankaltaisuutta, mutta miksi Merlinin nimeen Draco Malfoy kirjoittaisi hänelle, Harry Potterille, tällaisia kirjeitä? Harry silmäili kirjeitä sieltä täältä ja häneen silmiinsä osui sanoja kuten: _ihailen, rohkea, haaveilen, toivoisin että, komea_ ja _luulen että minulla on tunteita_.  
  
Ei, Draco Malfoy ei voisi ikinä kirjoittaa Harrylle mitään tuollaista. Harry pudisteli päätään, mutta silti mielikuva ei jättänyt häntä rauhaan. Olihan heidän suhteensa muuttunut paljonkin sitten kouluaikojen, mutta silti Harry ei osannut ajatella Dracoa _siinä mielessä_. Heidän välinsä olivat olleet viileän asialliset ja toki he olivat lähentyneet kolme vuotta sitten kun pojat olivat järjestäneet melkoista sydämentykytystä heille kaikille.  
  
Tuon syksyn jälkeen Harry ja Draco olivat käyneet silloin tällöin yhdessä lounaalla tai istuneet samassa pöydässä kahviossa. Ei heitä silti voinut ystäviksi väittää, hyvä jos kavereiksi. Harryn erottua Draco oli selvästi ottanut häneen etäisyyttä, eikä Harry voinut moittia häntä siitä. Kyllä hän tiesi, ettei ollut kovin piristävää seuraa tuohon aikaan, mutta toki kuluneen syksyn aikana heidän välinsä olivat jälleen lämmenneet ja he olivat jatkaneet epäsäännöllisiä tapaamisiaan.  
  
Eivät he koskaan puhuneet Harryn erosta tai Astorian kuolemasta, mistä oli jo kuitenkin neljä vuotta aikaa. He juttelivat pääasiassa lapsistaan, tai Harry puhui Albuksesta ja Draco Scorpiuksesta, sillä he olivat ainoa yhdistävä tekijä heidän välillään. Ehkä Draco oli joskus kysynyt Jamesin urasta tai sitten he olivat pohtineet työpaikkansa uusia säädöksiä tai jutelleet huispauksesta.  
  
Mitään näkemättömin silmin Harry tuijotti käsissään olevia kirjeitä. Sitten hän nousi yllättäen ylös ja marssi ulos huoneestaan. Vasta taikalakiosastolla hän ymmärsi mitä oli tekemässä, mutta sitten hän oli jo Dracon ovella eikä paluuta enää ollut.  
  
"Harry?" Dracon ääni herätti Harryn ajatuksista ja hän katsoi pöydän takana istuvaa vaaleaa miestä.  
"Draco", Harry sanoi. "Onko sinulla hetki aikaa?"  
"On, tule peremmälle ja sulje ovi", Draco sanoi ja viittasi Harrya asettumaan vierastuoliinsa. "Onko kaikki hyvin?"  
"En tiedä", Harry sanoi totuudenmukaisesti ja mietti miten esittäisi asiansa.  
  
Sitten Harry päätti sukeltaa suoraan asian ytimeen vaikka ei tiennytkään, minkälaiset seuraukset sillä voisi olla, mutta olihan hän kuitenkin kaikesta huolimatta edelleen rohkelikko.  
  
"Minä olen saanut kirjeitä. Erittäin henkilökohtaisia kirjeitä ja mietin, että voisitko sinä mahdollisesti auttaa minua niiden kanssa", Harry ojensi kirjeet Dracolle, joka tarttui niihin selvästi uteliaana.  
  
Sitä mukaa kun Draco luki kirjeitä hänen kasvonsa kuitenkin kalpenivat. Harry katseli ilmiötä kiinnostuneena, sillä vaikutti siltä, että Draco tiesi kuin tiesikin jotain näistä kirjeistä. Nyt Harry tahtoi kuulla kaiken mitä tämä pystyisi tai suostuisi hänelle kertomaan.  
  
"Kuinka?" Draco oli saanut viimeisen kirjeen loppuun ja tuijotti nyt avoimen järkyttyneenä Harrya. "Milloin sinä olet saanut nämä?"  
"Tässä marraskuun aikana. Ensimmäinen tuli juuri Halloweenin aattona", Harry sanoi.  
"Minä en ymmärrä", Draco sanoi hiljaa ja tuijotti kirjeitä.  
"Mitä sinä et ymmärrä?" Harry kysyi ja päätti, että kiskoisi joka ikisen tiedonjyvän Dracosta minkä vain irti saisi.  
"Miksi _hän_ kirjoittaisi sinulle jotain tämmöistä?" Draco pohti ääneen.  
"Kuka?" Harry kysyi.  
"Scorpius", Draco sanoi ja nosti katseensa Harryyn.  
"Scorpius?" Harry oli ällistynyt. Tätä käännetä hän ei ollut osannut odottaa.  
"Niin, tämä on hänen käsialaansa", Draco vahvisti.  
  
Niin tietysti, siksi käsiala oli näyttänyt Harrysta niin tutulta. Se ei ollut Dracon mutta riittävän lähellä kuitenkin, että oli kiinnittänyt Harryn huomion. Mutta Draco oli osunut asian ytimeen, miksi ihmeessä Scorpius Malfoy kirjoittaisi jotain tämmöistä Harry Potterille?  
  
"Tässä täytyy olla jokin virhe", Draco sanoi ja käänteli kirjeitä käsissään kuin yrittäen lukea niiden rivien välit.  
"Minä testasin ne jo, ja kyllä ne ovat aitoja. Ei muutostaikoja tai muutakaan erikoista", Harry sanoi.  
"Minä en ymmärrä", Draco toisti itseään.  
"En minäkään", Harry tunnusti.  
  
Samassa oveen koputettiin ja Dracon sihteeri työnsi päänsä sisälle.  
  
"Palaveri alkaa juuri", sihteeri sanoi ja vetäytyi saman tien pois.  
"Anteeksi, minun on pakko mennä tiimipalaveriin. Voimmeko puhua näistä myöhemmin? Onko sinulla illalla menoja?" Draco työnsi kirjeet takaisin Harrylle ja nousi pöytänsä takaa.  
"Illalla sopii hyvin", Harry sanoi, sillä mitäpä muutakaan tekemistä hänellä oli kuin istua yksin kotonaan.  
"Hienoa, sopiiko että tulen kuudelta?" Draco kysyi ja siirtyi jo kohden ovea.  
"Kuudelta käy mainiosti", Harry sanoi ja nousi myös tuolistaan.  
"Nähdään silloin", Draco sanoi ja livahti ovesta jättäen Harryn seisomaan yksin työhuoneeseensa kädessään nippu Scorpius Malfoyn kirjoittamia kirjeitä.  
  


~ * ~

  
Täsmällisesti kello kuusi Harryn etuoveen koputettiin, ja hän päästi Dracon sisälle taloonsa. Tuntui hieman omituiselta ja vaivaannuttavalta seisoa kahden eteisessä ennen kuin Harry muisti hyvät tavat, otti Dracon ulkovaatteet ja viittasi tämän peremmälle asuntoon. Draco asteli olohuoneeseen ja istahti sohvan reunalle hieman epävarman näköisenä. Harry istui lempinojatuoliinsa ja hetken aikaa he vain katselivat toisiaan. Sitten Draco huokaisi syvään ja osoitti sohvapöydällä olevia kirjeitä.  
  
"Olen miettinyt näitä koko päivän, enkä pysty ymmärtämään miksi Scorpius kirjoittaa sinulle jotain tällaista. Luulin, että hän on ihastunut siihen Weasleyn tyttöön, Roseko hänen nimensä nyt oli vai mikä", Draco puuskahti.  
"Minäkin olen pohtinut tätä, ja luulen, ettei Scorpius ole halunnut paljastua. En tiedä, mutta jostain syystä luulen että Albus on kaiken tämän takana", Harry huokaisi ja hieroi ohimoitaan.  
  
Sen jälkeen, kun Harry oli päivällä palannut takaisin omaan toimistoonsa, hän oli miettinyt kirjeiden sisältöä uudelleen sen tiedon valossa, että juuri Scorpius oli kirjoittanut ne.  
  
"Mitä sinä tarkoitat?" Draco kysyi.  
"Albus on ollut hieman huolissaan minusta viime kesästä lähtien", Harry kohautti olkiaan ja jatkoi, kun Draco elehti, ettei ymmärtänyt mitä Harry tarkoitti. "Hän on kysellyt minulta että mitä minulle kuuluu ja kuinka minä voin ja joko olen valmis seurustelemaan uudelleen ja kaikkea semmoista."  
  
Kun Draco ei sanonut mitään, kohotti vain kulmiaan, Harry joutui selittämään tarkemmin.  
  
"Minun ja Ginnyn erosta on nyt pari vuotta enkä ole sen jälkeen tapaillut ketään. Joten luulen, että Albus miettii olenko minä onnellinen kun istun täällä yksinäni kaikki illat. Epäilen, että hän on keksinyt nämä kirjeet piristääkseen minua ja siksi hän on värvännyt Scorpiuksen avukseen, sillä hän ei ole voinut kirjoittaa näitä itse. Minä olisin luonnollisesti tunnistanut hänen käsialansa. Enkä usko että hän olisi luottanut tässä asiassa keneenkään muuhun kuin Scorpiukseen."  
  
Tuntui kun helpotuksen huokaus olisi päässyt Dracon huulien lomasta.  
  
"Scorpius ei ole siis ihastunut sinuun?" Draco varmisti.  
"Mitä?" Harry huudahti. "Mistä sinä olet sellaista saanut päähäsi?"  
"Katsos kun hän on kysellyt sinusta aika paljon viime viikkojen aikana", Draco aloitti hitaasti. "Hän on halunnut tietää mitä sinulle kuuluu tai tapailetko ketään tai kuinka usein me näemme toisiamme. Hän on ollut myös todella kiinnostunut, että oletko muuttunut jollain tavalla kuluneen syksyn aikana."  
"Mitä ihmettä", Harry pyöritti päätään.  
  
Missään ei tuntunut olevan mitään järkeä, vaikka samaan aikaan Harry pystyikin kokoamaan palapelin ja kuva hahmottui utuisesti hänen mielessään.  
  
"Minä luulen", Harry aloitti, "että pojat ovat lyöneet 'viisaat' päänsä yhteen ja ajatelleet etsivänsä minulle uuden kumppanin."  
"Kumppanin?" Draco toisti.  
"Niin, luulen että Albus on sitä mieltä, että minun on aika siirtyä eteenpäin", Harry pyöritteli ajatusta mielessään.  
"Ja miten minä sitten liityn tähän kaikkeen?" Draco kysyi ihmeissään.  
"Luultavasti et mitenkään", Harry sanoi. "Mutta kun näin käsialasi tänään pikkujoulutoimikunnan listassa huomasin sen samankaltaisuuden Scorpiuksen käsialan kanssa. Uskon, ettei pojilla ole ollut tarkoitusta, että sinä saisit tietää tästä asiasta mitään."  
"Olet varmaan oikeassa", Draco myönsi hitaasti.  
  
Hetken aikaa he kumpikin pyörittelivät tilannetta mielessään ja Harry vakuuttui yhä enemmän teoriastaan. Toisaalta häntä ärsytti, että Albus puuttui hänen yksityiselämäänsä vaikka toisaalta se oli myös aika liikuttavaa, sillä harva tuon ikäinen nuorukainen jaksoi kantaa huolta vanhempansa seuraelämästä.  
  
"Sinä olet onnekas kun sinulla on tuollainen poika", Draco huokaisi viimein.  
  
Näytti että tämän ajatukset olivat kulkeneet samaa rataa Harryn kanssa ja Harry hätkähti.  
  
"Me emme juuri puhu Scorpiuksen kanssa tällaisista asioita", Draco jatkoi hieman vaivaantuneena.  
"Oletko sinä sitten yksinäinen?" Harry huomasi kysyvänsä ja kirosi välittömästi mielessään. Eiväthän he olleet Dracon kanssa sellaisissa väleissä, että voisivat käydä tällaisia keskusteluita ja siksi Harry yllättyikin kun Draco vastasi hänelle.  
"Toki aina silloin tällöin. Tietenkin minulla on ollut joitain lyhyitä suhteita Astorian kuoleman jälkeen, mutta eivät ne ole olleet mitään vakavia että olisin edes maininnut niistä Scorpiukselle. Enkä tiedä olisiko hän tahtonut edes kuulla niistä, Astoria oli kuitenkin hänen äitinsä ja heillä oli hyvin läheiset välit."  
"Eikö Scorpius sitten tahdo, että sinä löytäisit uuden kumppanin?" Harry ihmetteli.  
"Rehellisesti sanottuna, en tiedä", Draco myönsi ja katsoi väsynein silmin Harrya.  
  
"Tahtoisitko teetä?" Harry kysyi yllättäen ja hämmästyi kun Draco nyökkäsi.  
  
He siirtyivät istumaan keittiöön ja puhe kääntyi kuin varkain työasioihin ja tuleviin pikkujouluihin. Draco oli aivan yhtä vähän innostunut kuin Harrykin osallistumaan suunnitteluihin, ja he manasivat yhdessä sitä, joka oli keksinyt että esimiesten täytyi olla mukana nostattamassa yhteishenkeä, aivan kun heillä ei olisi muutoinkin ollut riittävästi tekemistä.  
  
Ilta sujui yllättävän nopeasti ja Harry hämmästyi katsoessaan kelloaan kun Draco kiitti ja nousi pöydän äärestä. Viisarit osoittivat jo yli yhdeksää, ja kun Harry saattoi Dracon eteiseen, hän totesi, ettei hän muistanut, milloin hänellä olisi viimeksi ollut näin mukavaa. Ehkä elokuussa ennen kuin lapset lähtivät takaisin Tylypahkaan.  
  
  
Joulukuu 2023  
  
Seuraavien viikkojen aikana Harry kohtasi Dracon useammin kuin koko syksyn aikana. Aluksi he törmäsivät toisiinsa sattumalta ministeriön kahviossa tai lounasaikaan tutuissa lounasravintoloissa, mutta vähitellen he ryhtyivät myös sopimaan tapaamisia. Kun Hermione vielä painosti heitä olemaan aktiivisempia pikkujoulujen suunnittelussa, Draco kutsui eräänä päivänä Harryn kotiinsa että he voisivat keskittyä rauhassa suunnitteluun. Niinpä Harry vietti varsin hauskan illan Dracon olohuoneessa pohtien minkälaisia pelejä ja leikkejä he voisivat toteuttaa pikkujouluissa.  
  
Edelleen Harry sai kirjeitä 'salaiselta ihailijaltaan' sillä hän ei ollut keksinyt keinoa lopettaa kirjeiden tulo. Tätäkin he olivat pohtineet yhdessä Dracon kanssa monet kerrat, mutta eivät olleet keksineet ratkaisua. Tuntui liian julmalta sanoa Albukselle ja Scorpiukselle suoraan, että Harry tiesi heidän olevan kirjeiden takana. Mutta jos Harry olisi vihjannut kirjeessään Albukselle, että olisi tavannut jonkun, saattoiko tämä tulkita asian niin, että Harry tarkoitti tuota salaperäistä kirjeiden kirjoittajaa?  
  
Asia vaivasi Harrya, sillä hänestä tuntui hassulta lukea ylistäviä kirjeitä nyt kun hän tiesi oman poikansa olevan niiden takana. Niinpä Harry otti asian esiin eräällä lounaalla Dracon kanssa, kun oli saanut jälleen uuden kirjeen.  
  
"Nyt minä olen kuulema ministeriön mielenkiintoisin työntekijä", Harry sanoi ja ojensi viimeisimmän kirjeen Dracolle joka luki sen.  
"Nämähän muuttuvat imelimmiksi kerta toisensa jälkeen", Draco naurahti antaessaan kirjeen takaisin Harrylle.  
"Mietin, mihin asti he ovat valmiita menemään", Harry sanoi ja paloitteli pihviään.  
"Ehkä he eivät tiedä kuinka lopettaa?" Draco pohti.  
"Saatat olla oikeassa", Harry mumisi. "Pitäisikö minun viimein sanoa heille että tiedän kaiken?"  
"Se saattaisi vaikuttaa haitallisesti sinun ja Albuksen väleihin", Draco sanoi. "Mutta entä jos vihjaat hänelle, että tapasit jonkun pikkujouluissa, nehän ovat tämän viikon perjantaina."  
"Sanoisin siis, että minulla on ollut joku yhden yön juttu?" Harry kysyi hämmästyneenä. "Entä jos hän kysyy kuka se on ollut?"  
"No mitäpä jos iskisit ihan oikeasti jonkun niissä pikkujouluissa?" Draco sanoi turhautuneena.  
"En minä voi sellaista tehdä!" Harry kauhistui. "En minä halua ketään vain sen vuoksi että minun on oltava jonkun kanssa."  
"No sano sitten, että meillä oli yhden yön juttu", Draco tuhahti.  
"Meillä? Siis niin kuin sinulla ja minulla?" Harry varmisti että oli ymmärtänyt oikein.  
"Niin, silloin he kyllä lopettavat tämän", Draco virnisti.  
"Mutta eikö se olisi hieman outoa?" Harry ihmetteli.  
"Miksi? Ai koska me olemme molemmat miehiä?" Draco pyöritti silmiään.  
"Ei, vaan siksi koska Albus ja Scorpius ovat parhaita ystäviä keskenään, enkä tahdo, että heidän välinsä huononevat. Ja niin siinä tulisi käymään jos meillä olisi yhden illan juttu", Harry sanoi.  
"Ärsyttää kun ajattelet aina liian pitkälle", Draco sanoi ja työnsi kurkkuviipaleen suuhunsa.  
  
Tilanteeseen ei tuntunut löytyvän järkevää ratkaisua, joten Harry antoi asian olla ja vaihtoi puheenaihetta. Kuten Draco oli todennut, pikkujoulut olisivat sen viikon perjantaina ja heillä oli vielä muutama yksityiskohta joista heidän pitäisi sopia. Loppu lounas sujuikin jutellen tulevista juhlista.  
  


~ * ~

  
Pikkujoulut etenivät tavanomaiseen tyyliinsä. Harry yritti pitää hauskaa, mutta ei päässyt muiden kanssa samaan tunnelmaan. Hän jutteli taikaurheiluosaston työntekijöiden kanssa uusista luutasäädöksistä jotka astuisivat voimaan heti vuoden vaiheessa. Harry muistutti itseään, että hänen täytyisi kirjoittaa asiasta Jamesille. Sitten Harry siirtyi vaihtamaan muutaman sanan Hermionen kanssa kunnes joku hormiverkkokonttorin noidista tuli hakemaan häntä tanssimaan.  
  
Vaikka Harry ei ollut kovin kummoinen tanssija, hän teki parhaansa pysyäkseen noidan tahdissa. Siitä huolimatta hän onnistui tallomaan tämän varpaille kolmesti ja kappaleen jälkeen noita kiitti jäykästi ja poistui nopeasti paikalta. Harry huokasi ja siirtyi juomapöydän äärelle. Otettuaan kylmän kermakaljan Harry huomasi Dracon, joka seisoi jonkun matkan päässä ja katseli tanssivia ihmisiä.  
  
"Hei", Harry sanoi ja siirtyi Dracon viereen.  
"Hei", Draco hymyili takaisin. "Sinulla näytti olevan äsken hauskaa tuolla."  
"Hah!" Harry naurahti kuivasti. "Tuskinpa vain. Ainakaan hän ei ollut kovin iloinen kun muussasin hänen varpaansa."  
"Sinulta puuttuu rytmitaju", Draco sanoi ja kohotti kermakaljapullonsa huulilleen.  
"Tiedetään", Harry mumisi.  
"Minä voin kyllä opettaa jos haluat", Draco sanoi ystävällisesti.  
"Voisitko?" Harry kirosi äänestään kuuluvaa epätoivoa, etenkin kun Draco naurahti hieman.  
"Tietenkin, tule."  
  
Sen sanottuaan Draco johdatti Harryn tanssilattialle, ja kietoi käden Harryn ympärille aivan kuin se olisi maailman luonnollisin asia. Rauhallisin askelein Draco lähti johdattamaan Harrya tanssiin, ja äkkiä Harry huomasi, että hänen oli helppo seurata Dracoa joka laski koko ajan tahtia hiljaisella äänellä. Keskittyminen tanssiin vei kaiken Harryn energian, joten hän ei huomannut heihin luotuja uteliaita katseita. Sen sijaan hän huomasi nauttivansa siitä, että Draco vei häntä musiikin rytmissä ja äkkiä he olivatkin tanssineet jo kolme kappaletta.  
  
"Kiitos", Harry sanoi kun Draco johdatti hänet takaisin juomapöydän ääreen. "Se oli mukavaa."  
"Niin minustakin", Draco naurahti ja ojensi Harrylle uuden kermakaljan.  
  
Loppuillan he juttelivat keskenään aina siihen saakka, kun heistä tuntui että voisivat poistua juhlista ilman että se haittaisi ketään. Harryn ilmiintyessä kotiinsa hän huomasi miettivänsä, ettei ollut uskonut että pikkujouluissa voisi sittenkin olla noin mukavaa.  
  


~ * ~

  
Lauantaiaamuna luihuisten tupapöydässä Albus tutki kiinnostuneena Päivän Profeettaa. Etusivulla komeili iso kuva hänen isästään ja Draco Malfoysta tanssimassa yhdessä. Myös muissa pöydissä tutkittiin päivän lehteä suurella mielenkiinnolla.  
  
"Katso", Albus sanoi tyytyväisenä ja työnsi lehden Scorpiuksen nenän eteen.  
"Häh?" Scorpius sanoi ja tuijotti kuvaa. "Isä ja - Harry?"  
"Tämä näyttää hyvältä", Albus myhäili.  
"Näyttääkö?" Scorpius rypisti kulmiaan.  
"Tietenkin", Albus hykerteli. "Näyttää siltä, että isä on saanut vähän itseluottamusta ja tehnyt viimeinkin jotain tälle Draco Malfoy -pakkomielteelleen."  
"Anteeksi kuinka?" Scorpius yskähti. "Minä kun kuvittelin, että isä on viimein rohkaistunut kertomaan Harrylle tunteistaan."  
"Mitä?" Albus käännähti katsomaan ystäväänsä.  
  
Hetken aikaa pojat tuijottivat toisiaan, kunnes Albus nousi ja veti Scorpiuksen perässään ulos salista. Vasta päästyään omaan makuusaliinsa Albus pysähtyi ja hengitti muutaman kerran rauhallisesti.  
  
"Aloitatko alusta?" Albus pyysi ja istui sängylleen. "Mikä tämä 'kertoa tunteistaan' -juttu oikein on?"  
"En ole aivan varma, mutta kuulin joskus kuinka isä ja Pansy-täti puhuivat Harrysta. Pansy kysyi, milloin isä aikoi tehdä jotain ihastukselleen, mihin isä vastasi ettei ikinä, sillä Harryn ei tarvinnut tietää siitä ja että se oli sellaista teini-ikäisen pojan hömpötystä", Scorpius selitti. "Mitä sinä tarkoitit sillä pakkomielteellä?"  
"Isällä on kai aina ollut jonkunlainen pakkomielle Dracosta, ainakin Ron ja Hermione ovat vitsailleet siitä. Eivät toki koskaan äidin kuullen, mutta kai se liittyi jotenkin siihen mitä tapahtui silloin kun he olivat koulussa. Isä tietenkin kieltää aina kaiken, mutta punastuu joka kerta kun asiasta puhutaan. Lisäksi hän on ollut aina todella kiinnostunut Dracosta ja puhuu hänestä paljon kotona, tai puhui silloin kun minä olin lapsi", Albus raapi päätään mietteliäänä.  
  
Pojat tuijottivat toisiaan kunnes kummankin kasvoille levisi leveä hymy.  
  
"Täydellistä", Albus sanoi.  
"Mahtavaa", Scorpius täydensi.  
"Minä kirjoitan isälle ja onnittelen häntä", Albus ryntäsi matka-arkkunsa luo ja ryhtyi etsimään pergamenttia.  
"Niin minäkin, sillä taitaa olla jo korkea aika sanoa isälle, että hän voi avoimesti siirtyä eteenpäin äidin kuoleman jälkeen", Scorpius sanoi ja kääntyi kaivelemaan sulkakynäänsä.  
  


~ * ~

  
"Draco?" Harry koputti maanantaiaamuna Dracon oveen ja astui sisään. "Minä sain viikonloppuna kirjeen Albukselta."  
"Ja minä sain kirjeen Scorpiukselta", Draco huokaisi kun Harry sulki oven takanaan.  
"Albus kirjoitti jotain hyvin mielenkiintoista", Harry sanoi varovasti tunnustellen.  
"Niin Scorpiuskin", Draco totesi.  
"Eli?" Harry ei tiennyt kuinka sanoa ääneen sitä mitä pohti.  
"Onko se totta?" Draco kysyi.  
"Mikä?"  
"Että sinulla on pakkomielle minusta", Dracon ääni oli neutraali mutta Harry huomasi tämän käsien tärisevän.  
"Onko se totta, että sinulla on tunteita minua kohtaan?" Harry heitti vastakysymyksen.  
  
He tuijottivat toisiaan hetken kunnes Draco huokaisi.  
  
"En tiedä mitä Albus on sinulle kirjoittanut, mutta kyllä. Minulla on tunteita sinua kohtaan", Draco myönsi punastuen.  
"Todellako?" Harry kysyi hämillään. "Sillä minä luulen, että niin minullakin sinua kohtaan."  
  
Ilahtunut hymy kohosi Dracon huulille kun tämä kohtasi Harryn katseen. Jokin Harryn sisällä tuntui värisevän ja hän pohti, että tältäkö se tuntui kun asiat asettuivat viimeinkin oikeisiin uomiinsa?  
  
"Haluaisitko viettää joulun minun ja lasten kanssa?" Harry kuuli itsensä kysyvän.  
"Se olisi mukavaa", Draco vastasi lämpimästi.  
  
"Pitäisikö meidän mennä treffeille?" Harry kysyi hetken päästä.  
"Mitähän me olemme sinun mielestäsi tehneet viime viikot?" Draco heitti vastakysymyksen ja Harry naurahti.  
"Totta", Harry vastasi hymyillen.  
  
  
Jouluaatto 2023  
  
Albus ja Scorpius makasivat mahallaan Albuksen kodin toisen kerroksen tasanteella ja tuijottivat kaiteen puolien välistä alas olohuoneeseen. Jouluateria oli nautittu aikaisemmin illalla, minkä jälkeen he olivat istuneet olohuoneessa pelaamassa ja juttelemassa kunnes Lily oli sanonut lähtevänsä Kotikoloon ja James oli ilmoittanut menevänsä Teddyn luo. Niinpä paikalle olivat jääneet vain Harry ja Draco yhdessä Albuksen ja Scorpiuksen kanssa.  
  
Viimeiset pari viikkoa olivat olleet tuskaisia pojille, sillä ei Harry eikä Draco ollut vastannut mitään heidän kirjeisiinsä. Viikkoa ennen joulua Scorpius oli saanut lyhyen kirjeen isältään, missä tämä oli ilmoittanut että he viettäisivät joulun Pottereiden luona. Scorpius oli kohottanut yllättyneenä kulmiaan näyttäessään kirjettä Albukselle. Mutta he eivät olleet kuulleet sanaakaan siitä, oliko Harryn ja Dracon välillä jotain vai ei.  
  
Koko päivän ajan miehet olivat olleet kohteliaita toisilleen, mutta mistään ei voinut päätellä, oliko heidän välillään jotain enemmän. Albus oli ollut vähällä repiä pelihousunsa, kun heidän Scorpiuksen kanssa suunnittelemansa 'ovatko ne yhdessä' -kokeilut olivat kilpistyneet milloin mihinkin. Scorpius oli taikonut Dracon vesilasin kaatumaan Harryn housuille toivoen, että se olisi aiheuttanut jonkinlaisen reaktion. Harry oli kuitenkin vain huitaissut kädellään vähättelevästi ja kuivannut itsensä nopealla loitsulla Dracon pyytäessä kohteliaasti anteeksi kömpelyyttään. Kun Albus puolestaan oli kysynyt Dracolta kiusoitellen, kuka hänelle oli antanut sydämenmallisen suklaakonvehtirasian, mies oli vain tuijottanut ilmeettömästi ja todennut sen olleen lahja hänen tädiltään. Viimeinen yritys oli ollut lukita Harry ja Draco ruokakomeroon, mutta tietenkin Albuksen olisi pitänyt ymmärtää, ettei Harry ollut aivan turhaan yliaurori.  
  
Tuskastuneena Albus ja Scorpius olivat päättäneet nopeuttaa asioita hieman radikaalimmilla otteilla, joten siksi he makasivat nyt tasanteella ja katselivat sohvalla vierekkäin istuvia miehiä jotka juttelivat hiljaisella äänellä. Samalla Albus leijutti hyvin varovasti taiottua misteliä kohden sohvaa. Jos tämä ei auttaisi, heidän olisi hyväksyttävä että heidän isänsä olivat vain ystäviä keskenään, vaikka molemmat pojat toivoivatkin asioiden olevan toisin.  
  
Kun misteli oli oikealla kohdalla, juuri Harryn ja Dracon päiden yläpuolella, Scorpius puolestaan kohotti sauvaansa ja himmensi hyvin hitaasti olohuoneen valaistusta. Näytti etteivät sohvalla istuvat Harry ja Draco huomanneet mitään, sillä nämä jatkoivat hiljaista jutusteluaan ja siemailivat silloin tällöin laseissaan olevaa viiniään. Sitten Albus heläytti misteliä juuri sen verran, että se kiinnitti Dracon huomion joka vilkaisi ylös.  
  
"En tiennyt, että olet ripotellut noita oksia joka puolelle taloa", Draco sanoi sen verran lujaa, että ääni kantautui toiseen kerrokseen.  
"Mitä tarkoitat?" Harryn äänessä kuului hämmästys.  
"Luulin, että se yksi ruokakomerossa ollut olisi riittänyt sinulle", Dracon äänessä oli kiusoitteleva nuotti ja Albus vilkaisi ihmeissään Scorpiusta, mikä ihmeen misteli? Ei hän ainakaan ollut nähnyt mitään ennen kun oli sulkenut oven. Ja miksi ihmeessä he eivät olleet itse ymmärtäneet laittaa ruokakomeroon misteliä? Albus löi itseään henkisesti.  
"No, ajattelin, ettei jouluna voi olla koskaan liikaa misteliä", Harry naurahti hämillään.  
"Täytyy sanoa, että kerrankin olen kanssasi samaa mieltä", Draco sanoi ja kumartui hieman lähemmäs Harrya.  
  
Henkeään pidätellen Albus ja Scorpius katsoivat kuinka heidän isänsä suutelivat pehmeästi, kunnes Harry äkkiä napsautti sormiaan ja koko huone pimeni.  
  


~ * ~

  
Tyytyväisenä Harry painautui jo tutuksi tullutta vartaloa vasten ja upposi pehmeiden huulten suudelmaan. Hän ei voinut olla hymähtämättä kuullessaan toisesta kerroksesta kantautuvan pettyneen huokauksen. Pimeys kietoi hänet ja Dracon syleilyynsä, ja ulkona jouluilta kallistui pikku hiljaa jouluyöksi. Heidän pieni jouluyllätyksensä Dracon kanssa oli tainnut onnistua täydellisesti.  
  



End file.
